


soaked and sexy

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: SB19 (Band), STELLJUN
Genre: M/M, NC-17, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Sejun is a chemistry teacher. Stell is a nurse. They get stuck in an elevator after being soaked in the rain. Sexy times happen.
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	soaked and sexy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The summary and the title sucks… and the whole things sucks… a lot of sucking going on here… huehuehue

**“soaked… and sexy…”**

A loud thunderclap.

A strike of lightning.

Sejun looked up from the driver’s seat as pelts of rain ran rivers on the pane of his car window. He sighed then let his attention back to the call on his phone. “Yes. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Thanks, Prof. I didn’t think you’d actually come in just a short notice.” His student’s voice floated on the other line and Sejun just smiled.

“Not a problem. Just prep the materials so we could start soon after I get in, okay?”

He waited for his student’s verbal nod before he ended the call. Sejun didn’t usually accommodate out-of-school tutorials, but since he favored this student, he obliged. But seeing how hard the downpour was outside, the young teacher swore this would be the first and last time he’d be doing this.

Shielding himself with his arm and pulling the hood of his leather jacket closer to his face, he locked his car and braved the angry rain so he could run inside his student’s apartment building.

+++

Stell hated this. He hated the rain and he hated his brother for forcing him to bring his old high school books over. An hour ago, he was sleeping in his cozy apartment after a soothing glass of brandy but here he was now, soaking wet after he ran through about six meters of unrelenting rain from his car to Justin's apartment.

Damn. He won't _ever_ do this again.

He pushed the ‘up’ button and the elevator door opened. Great. An old building. An old elevator. He wouldn’t doubt if it stopped midway to Justin's floor which was on the fourteenth.

Stell mumbled curses under his breath, then he heard someone yell. He clicked the ‘open’ button as he threw daggers with his eyes at the box of books at his feet.

+++

“Wait!” Sejun almost tripped on his own foot as he rushed to the closing elevator. Good thing the guy inside heard him and held the door open. Gasping for breath he mumbled his thanks, and the guy in the black trench coat just sighed.

 _Okay. Someone’s grumpy._ Sejun chucked the hood off his head and shook his arms, ridding himself of some of the rainwater his jacket collected. He then stretched his arm under the guy’s forearm, leaning over the panel of buttons, as he pushed the number of his student’s floor.

Stell's nose wiggled as the guy retracted his arm. He smelled nice. Sweet. ‘Weird – for a guy,’ Stell thought as the other man’s smell reminded him of vanilla ice cream. He smiled inwardly.

Sejun exhaled hard. _Damn._ _This was just plain fucked up_.

He wasn’t usually in a bad mood, but the rain was a bitch and he wanted to strangle her. His poor boots were soaked. And to think he’d just cleaned them yesterday! Another sigh escaped his lips, then caught the trenchcoat-wearing guy’s lips curl to a smirk.

‘So, you're checking me out?’ Sejun thought. The teacher smiled inwardly as he ran his tongue between his lips.

‘Cute,’ Stell thought as he heard the other sigh forlornly at his boots. ‘What a waste, huh?’ he asked mentally, the corner of his lips quirking to a smile. 

‘Too dear to lose them to the rain, foxy?’ He gave himself a mental slap on the forehead. FOXY?! Did he just think of a stranger as ‘foxy’? Maybe it was the furry boots that gave him the idea. Yeah. Definitely the boots. He did think of him cute, didn’t he?

But the _cute_ was suddenly erased as he spotted that little pink flesh make a leisurely trail between the man’s delectable lips. Stell smiled smugly in his head. He let his eyes trail the guy’s whole body via his peripheral.

So his leather coat was also furry. Naughty fox. Leather and fur. His eyes wandered to the expanse of skin above the guy’s collarbones. Creamy. Nice. He dared to move lower to check out the tight black low-waist denim pants where a silver chain hung about his hips. Then of course, the slight curve of his ass, his shapely thighs, and his furry black boots.

The sight was drool-worthy, but of course Stell wouldn’t let anyone – even this guy, know that. He wouldn’t give _him_ that pleasure.

Sejun was satisfied. Mr. Trenchcoat – he smirked inwardly at the nickname – was definitely a top, and he was a willing bottom. All the guy had to do was act on it. But he had to do it fast ‘because Sejun had no plans of extending the matter outside the elevator.

To his disappointment, the guy didn’t even lift his face to look at him! Sejun scoffed inwardly and he did a mental pout. Fuck the rain! He was feeling cold after getting wet and he needed some warmth – any type of warmth. But this guy wasn’t as cooperative as he had thought.

‘Fine! You just lost your chance.’ He rolled his eyes at Mr. Trench coat and proceeded to slither himself out of his jacket. Yeah. His annoyance was getting him warm – heated, to be exact. He wasn’t really great with being rejected, especially since this was the first time ever!

In his bubbling irritation, the jacket slipped far too swiftly off his body, falling to the floor before he caught it. Sejun swore under his breath and hurriedly picked up the garment, flinging it on his folded arms, mid-waist. He mentally noted that his thin t-shirt also didn’t escape the rain. ‘Shit.’

As the jacket fell, Stell's eyes traveled along the guy’s well-toned arms and he swallowed hard. Fuck it! This guy’s arms were gorgeous! Jesus!

His cock was quick to react, delicious arms being his weakness. Now he needed to hide his erection not to cause something stupid happening to himself – like being arrested for sexual harassment. But the rain did a great job of wetting his slacks and his pants were clinging tightly where the rain had soaked it – his crotch not an exemption. He thought of shifting sideways to his right so his cloak could do a little disguise, but a loud metallic whining noise made him look up.

Sejun's hold on his jacket tightened as the elevator stopped. _No fucking way!_ This day was so definitely hexed! Here he was, about to shiver in coldness and the damned elevator decided to get stuck! He looked at the emergency button, but Mr. Trench coat’s finger was already on it.

“Hey! Anybody there!? We’re stuck! There are people in here! Hello!” Stell yelled into the emergency phone after he had pressed on the alert button, but no one was replying from the other line. He slammed the receiver back to the hatch and hissed curses to himself that, of course, reached Sejun's ears.

“The phone can't say _ouch_ you know?” he said, looking away, trying hard not to laugh. So Mr. Trench coat was actually childish. It was cute.

Stell snapped at the other man. “Wh – Excuse me?!”

‘Uh – Oh…’ Sejun thought but smiled as he met the guy’s eyes. _Oh, he’s a looker!_

“Nothing. Just talking to myself.” He smiled sweetly.

Stell scoffed. “Whatever…”

Sejun's annoyance returned full force. He didn’t know what this guy’s problem was, but nobody disregards him like that – like _no-fucking-body!_

“Bitch! Tch~!” he spat, rolling his eyes and soon enough he found the guy’s hand on his bicep gripping him hard.

“Do you know what you just called me? Huh?” Stell scowled. This guy was a tease and an asshole! Stell has just reached his limit.

Sejun's lips quivered, but not from being afraid or whatnot – he was cold. “I – I'm…” he stuttered.

“What - WHAT!?” Stell huffed but his eyes just widened as Sejun sneezed – on his face.

“Oh!” Sejun gasped, his almond eyes wide. “Oh, gosh. Shit! I'm so sorry…” he dropped his jacket as he tried to find his hanky somewhere in his pockets. It was just somewhere –

Stell shook himself a little and wiped his face on his sleeve. He was about to snap at the guy but he noticed something. The guy’s shoulders were trembling. Worry suddenly made him frown. He was a registered nurse after all.

Sejun's face was beet red. This was so uncool. This was totally the death of Sejun Nase’s reputation. First, he was rejected. Second, he was disregarded as if he was lower than fart. And lastly, he just sputtered on handsome Mr. Trench coat’s face! Goddammit!

His fumbling stopped when a hand tapped his shoulder, making him look up. The tall guy was smiling at him. He was smiling?

“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to –,” Another sneeze.

Sejun equals a tomato. Yep, that’s him now.

Then he heard the guy chuckle. The blush on his face was joined by a second blush caused by the man’s laugh, not that Stell noticed though.

‘He’s sexy.’ Sejun thought, but frowned to himself the next second. Great! Him spewing virus at the handsome stranger would definitely get him on his good side.

“You're cold, and you're just about to get the sniffles.” The man said and held Sejun by the shoulders, turning him so that they were now facing each other.

“Let’s see...” Stell said, pulling a handy digital thermometer from his trench coat pocket and signaled Sejun to open his mouth after he removed it from its sterilized case.

Sejun didn’t know why, but he complied. Mr. Trenchcoat looked convincing. So even if he was just playing doctor, the teacher still found him nice. After a minute, Stell took out the thermometer and smiled at what he read.

“You're not coming down with flu, or something – yet, that is,” he said, cleaning the tool with something from his coat and hiding it away. He smiled warmly at Sejun, flashing his white teeth and making Sejun smile as well.

“Thanks. A-are you some kind of a doctor or?”

“I'm a nurse.” Stell followed, offering his hand to Sejun. “Stell Ajero…”

“Sejun. Sejun Nase,” Sejun took his hand and shook it gently. His palm was like heaven for his cold hand.

“So, uhm…” Stell hid his hands in his pockets. His erection was still very much present, and Sejun's presence wasn’t making it any easy for Stell and his soldier.

“Visiting an aunt?” Sejun chuckled at his own joke, raising his hand to his mouth as he laughed.

The gesture was adorable yet sexy in a way that fitted Sejun only. Stell had seen many other women do the same thing, but they didn’t make him look at them the way he looked at Sejun now – neither did he have this reaction then, a happy surge of blood down south, thank you very much. Stell's brows furrowed without him noticing.

But Sejun noticed how Stell was hiding _something_ with his coat. He saw. And he liked it very much. So he wasn’t actually rejected, the man was just playing hard (no pun intended) to get.

Stell was just about to pull his coat closer to his body but he just gasped aloud as he met Sejun's eyes. “What're you –,” his breathing hitched as Sejun continued palming him.

“It’s okay. I don't mind,” the raven-haired beauty smiled sexily and began to move his hand in circles, caressing Stell through his pants.

Stell gave in to the touch. It was good. Sejun was good. He was still relishing in the delicious ministrations when he was once more caught off guard by the sound of unzipping in the air. His eyes flew open. He grabbed Sejun's hand. The other one was already on his knees in front of him, pulling down his boxers.

“Hey!”

Sejun smiled, patting Stell's hand. And without another word, he let his fingers curl around Stell's cock, wrapping his lips around the weeping head then began to suck deeply. A loud moan came from the man above him, making Sejun smile around the hard flesh he was lapping and licking. He bobbed his head fast, laving the thick shaft, completely wetting it with his saliva.

Stell's fingers twined in Sejun's hair, mussing it, raking his nails on his scalp as he groaned in rapture. “Ahhh… Sejun…” his eyes closed, heavy with lust.

Bracing his hands on Stell's hips, Sejun moved up and down Stell's cock, hollowing his cheeks as he drew on the hard flesh more vigorously. The other man’s sighs moans of pleasure filled the swiftly warming air around them, and in minutes, Stell felt his balls tightening at the same time he held Sejun's bobbing head in his grip.

“I'm com –,” Stell gasped, choking out a stifled cry as Sejun let his cock go with an obscene pop. Breathing harshly, his eyes darted into Sejun's lust-filled ones. “Why…?” he breathed.

Sejun smirked and stood up. He pulled Stell by the nape, shoving his tongue down his throat, making them both moan wantonly. Soon enough, hands wandered all over each other’s bodies, fumbling and skimming haphazardly under clothes, finding nipples, tweaking and teasing them, fingers gliding over chiseled abs and tight stomachs. Moans and sighs filled the cramped enclosure as their heated bodies moved against each other, skin touching as sweat began to pour down their backs.

Sejun found his pants and briefs shimmied down his hips, off one leg, and after much effort kicking off his boot, they slipped off his foot.

“Stell…” his hot breath tickled Stell's ear as he gasped. His leg was lifted high, wrapped around Stell's waist as they rubbed their erections, sharing pre-come, as their mouths found each other again, exchanging their tastes through torrid kisses.

“God! Oh… shit!” Stell's cock throbbed, more pre-come leaking from the tip as Sejun held their lengths in his slippery hand.

Sejun sighed in pleasure-pain, the metal bar digging into his lower back as they ground their hips together. He needed more, he wanted more. “Fuck – do you… hhhnngg… lube?” he shivered as delicious sensations trickled down his spine.

Stell fished within his coat pocket, showing a squeeze tube to Sejun, then lavished his hand and his leaking cock with vanilla-smelling lube. _So, that’s what Sejun reminded him of!_

He dropped the lube back in his coat, and saw Sejun smirk as they continued to grind oh so teasingly against each other.

“Part of your – ahhh… nurse tools?” he teased. ”Hmm… so good…” Sejun groaned aloud, craning his neck, tilting his head back in pleasure.

Stell buried his face in Sejun's exposed skin, licking a wide stripe up his jaw, leaving nips and marking it with his eager nibbling. Sejun sighed.

Stell's fingers slithered downwards finding Sejun's tight pucker and slipping one, then two digits inside.

“Yes…” Sejun moaned, fingernails digging deep in Stell's wide shoulders. _God, this was heaven._ He shifted a bit and lifted his leg higher, his other booted foot on tiptoe. The angle made him squirm as Stell found his prostate. The man teased and massaged the sensitive organ, and it drove Sejun half-mad with pleasure. _He couldn’t be this lucky! This guy was an expert._

“Fuck, yes! There…” he cried out, the cords of his neck standing out.

Stell dug deeper, flicking faster on the bunch of muscles, wracking Sejun's body in euphoric sensations, making him tremble uncontrollably.

“Ohh… Stell… stop… uhhh… wait!” he gasped, the electric swipe of pleasure too much for him to bear. His fingers made a death grip on Stell's coat, clutching on it as if his life depended on it.

Stell didn’t stop, drinking in Sejun's sex-face, getting hornier as his partner’s body tensed against his, trembling and writhing in bliss. But before Sejun could give over to his release, Stell withdrew his fingers from Sejun's hole, eliciting a frustrated groan from the beautiful, panting man.

“You're so… ahhh… fucking cruel…” Sejun slumped against Stell, only to be lifted by the waist even higher, and choking out a sob as he felt the man’s cock enter him, stretching his walls and educing an even deeper moan from his throat.

“Stell…” Sejun panted, leaning his head on Stell's shoulder, breathing sharp on his heated skin.

“Too much, hah… little fox?” the nurse huffed, his own breath coming in short gasps as his cock throbbed within Sejun's clutching heat.

“Little fox?” Sejun managed to smile, but that was instantly replaced by a deep groan as Stell thrust deep in him. “Fuck!” he spat, eyes dilating in pleasure, head thrown back.

Stell's fingers closed around Sejun's cock, stroking the slick hard flesh in time with his thrusts, faster and tighter, drawing shameless groans from them both.

“Oh god! More… please… ahhh-,” Sejun cried out, his arms snaked tightly about Stell's neck, fingers tangling in his hair, pulling him even closer.

“So tight – ahhh, Sejun…” Stell's eyes squeezed shut, his free hand holding Sejun's leg in place keeping him from slipping off as his thrusts got deeper, much more violent, ramming in and out of Sejun's gripping heat.

“Fuck – Stell!”

“Baby, move… yes!” Stell thrust up, meeting Sejun's grinding hips as he impaled himself onto Stell's cock, their lustful cries bouncing off the elevator walls.

Grabbing on to the bars beside him, Sejun found his leverage and he began to quicken his pace, synching his rolling hips with Stell's plunging cock, thrusting incessantly up his slick heat, hitting his sweet spot again and again, leaving him a squirming, panting mess.

In minutes, Sejun had lost his hold on the bars as he bounced vigorously on Stell's shaft, the sensations driving him crazy with lust as he teetered nearer to his climax. Still shivering, Sejun bit his lower lip, almost making it bleed as he tried to stifle his wanton cries. But it was rendered useless as Stell's thrusts became more erratic, plunging faster and harder, causing him to scream.

“ _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_!” his knuckles were white as he gripped on Stell's shoulders. And with a silent cry torn from his throat, he came, his body shuddering as feverish pleasure drove him over the edge.

With Sejun's tightness clutching around his cock, Stell groaned aloud against his neck, his come shooting into the panting man’s gripping heat, some trickling obscenely on Sejun's inner thighs. He thrust a couple more times, letting Sejun milk him completely, before he let the man’s thigh slide off his waist.

“Oh, god…” Sejun moaned, his breathing still labored, hands planted firmly on Stell's shoulders as he recovered from his orgasm.

The nurse held him close for some minutes, helping Sejun keep his legs from buckling underneath him. “That was amazing…” he huffed, kissing Sejun's tangled hair and he felt the other man nod against his chest.

They spent several minutes clinging to each other until Sejun mentioned that nakedness can definitely give his colds more convenience to take over. Chuckling softly, Stell helped him with his clothes first. And after he was all nice and pretty again (though still reeking of sex), Stell fixed his own clothes until he appeared ‘normal’ or something to that effect.

To their surprise, the elevator door dinged and opened to Sejun's chosen floor as if on cue. And the blushing teacher just smiled sheepishly at the other man as if nothing happened between them – partly because he didn’t know what to say to Stell.

Stell did the same, finding the words stuck in his mouth, unable to say anything at all.

 _Damn. He didn’t even get his number._ The nurse kicked himself mentally.

But his jaw dropped as he found himself staring at the empty space of the floor he chose. Surely, Justin didn’t live in a parking lot?

He slipped his hand into his pocket and re-read his brother’s message. Once more giving himself a mental kick in the balls, he got in the elevator and waited for it to get down to his brother’s correct floor.

Sejun just wrecked his senses – totally wiped his coherency. And my, my, was Stellvester Ajero happy about it.

+++

He was whistling as he strode down the hallway to Justin's apartment, and finding his door, he hit the doorbell. His brother’s cautious-looking face suddenly poked out the door as if he was hiding something.

“My chemistry teacher’s here. Act nice, please,” he said with his hands lifted above his forehead as if in prayer.

“Shut up! I'm always nice to you,” Stell shoved the box of books at his brother and made his way into the apartment. “I need to get changed. See, your brother’s all wet from the rain?” he scoffed, annoyed now that he was reminded again of why he was here.

“Hey!”Justin whisper-shouted. He shuffled behind his older brother to warn him not to go into his room, but Stell was already inside.

The high school senior turned on his heels, retreating from his own room, mumbling apologies as he went while his brother stood frozen looking at the naked _someone_ in his brother’s room.

“I haven’t finished dres-!” Sejun gasped, his eyes wide with shock. “Stell!”

“What're you doing…” the nurse stopped midstride, frozen on his tracks. But his cock knew the better way to react, hardening in his still-wet pants.

Sejun grabbed the large t-shirt from the bed and covered himself with it. His face was rosy-red as Stell's lustful gaze swept up his body. “I – I thought you were visiting your aunt…?” he whispered.

Stell stepped toward Sejun, his strides confident. “You, professor, were the one who assumed that, not me,” he sing-songed, his arms slinking around Sejun's waist.

“Ah… you’re right.” Sejun bat his lashes, his smile coy. He gasped sharply as Stell's hand found his nether cheeks once again, the nurse’s finger finding his cum-slick hole and slipping easily inside.

“And I just learned you teach chemistry?” Stell teased and thrust his finger deeper. Sejun moaned, his arms clinging onto Stell's shoulders. 

“Your brother…” Sejun sighed, his eyes fluttering.

Stell chuckled. “Isn’t here…” He smirked and captured Sejun's lips with his for a searing kiss.

+++

As their moans and groans filled the apartment, Justin decided on one thing, never would he invite his bother for a visit again. Never!

And he hated chemistry.

And the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Authors eat comments <333  
> Thank you for reading ^__^


End file.
